Toon Backers
by duo2nd
Summary: Uploaded due that I'm bored. This is my first Crossover Story done in 2005 and it's a Cross-over between an anime Get Backers and a Toon Tiny Toon Adventures series. It's crappy but you'll get used to it. Enjoy.


Toon Backers

By: Alester B. Ponaya A.K.A Gundam Toon 0083 (E-mail:

.com), June 13, 2005

Cast (In Alphabetical Order): Alfirmi Laufina, Arnold, Babs Bunny, Ban Mido,

Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Calamity Coyote, Elmyra, Fifi La Fume, Gareth

Raussritter, Garlet Blaustein, Ginji Amano, Himiko Kudo, MAKUBEX, Montana

Max, Montana's Bodyguards, Pepe Le Pew, Some Black-Suited thugs.

Copyrights:

Tiny Toon Adventures (C) 1990-2005 Warner Bros and Amblin Entertainment,

all rights reserved.

Get Backers (C) Yuka Aoki - Rando Ayamine, Kodansha.

(C) 2002 Team Get Backers, TBS

The characters Garlet Blaustein, Alfirmi Laufina and Gareth Raussritter in this

fan fic were my creations and copyright by Alester B. Ponaya, 2005.

Author's Notes: Alright! I sometimes got some problems in writing this fanfic. I'm

not really a good at stories and identifying on how Fifi and Pepe speak with a

French accent sometimes, but I'm sure am a good Anime-Toon concept writer.

About the Get Backers, you can go to .com for precise info. ;)

Enough said. (I don't know if you wanted a sequel for this)

Other Notes: This is Version 2 of this fan fic. Version 1 didn't make it because of

some rules broken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Act 1: Get Backers in Acme Acres

It's about 4:00 at Acme Acres; all of the students on Acme Looniversity

were packing their bags and preparing to leave. "There. Now I'm ready to go."

Babs said.

"Eh, I didn't know you always carry your bag in that way. After that

loooong day of recital in our next performance, I think I needed a school break."

Buster moaned.

"But I really liked your performance. You played both the knight of honor

and the princess in your special costume." Babs said happily.

"Yeah, the first side is the princess while the other side is the knight of

honor. I really look stupid in the recital." Buster mumbled.

"But on the bright side, you got an A+. The teacher won't forgive you if

you didn't get a perfect grade." Babs said.

"She's right. Vous must be tired on the récit Buster." Fifi said.

"Thanks for the compliment Fifi. But do you really have to carry those

empty perfume bottles? They sure are heavy." Babs said.

"Je bidon gérer, you can aide me if you désirer. Le parfum bottles were

réellement lourd when I transporter them en Acme Loo celui-ci matin." Fifi said

happily.

"So that's why you were late. Shirley thinks that you were sick. So those

perfume bottles were used in your presentation. You played the role of the

Perfume Lady." Babs said.

Fifi giggled and said, "Dire lui that I'm not en retard. Anyway, nous has to

porter these parfum bottles before it gets foncé."

"Foncé?" Buster said as he scratches his head in confusion.

"It means 'dark' in French. Would you help us Buster?" Babs asked.

"Sure." Buster replied. The three started to carry their bags and the

perfume bottles as they leave the school. About a couple of minutes, the three

were now in Acme Forest. "My. It's really dark. We were now walking for about

12 minutes." Buster said.

"Well you got a point. Actually there is no shortcut to the Acme Junkyard,

so we'll have a hard time finding it thanks to you." Babs said.

"C'mon! This is the way that I chose!" Buster said angrily.

"Hello! Because of you, we can't get out!" Babs replied angrily.

"Sacre bleu, now what I'm going to do? When will they stop arguing?" Fifi

said in tension.

"Need a ride?" Someone asked.

"Huh?" The three of the turned around and saw a small white car and two

persons. The first one has brown, spiky hair, has blue eyes and wears a pair of

purple glasses. The other one is has a pair of brown gloves, has yellow hair and

red eyes. "I forgot. You haven't known us yet, were the Get Backers. I'm Ban

Mido, and this guy beside me is Ginji." he said.

Babs replied, "Well, My friend here is lost you see. So we want you to

drive her to her home and…….."

Then the two men saw Fifi in love with Ban. She rushed to Ban and

started hugging him that follows with some kisses. "Mon rêve prince, you were

just like the sweet champagne in my lips." Fifi said seductively.

"GINJI, GET HER OFF ME!!!!" Ban said as he struggled.

"But Ban, you two really look good. She's just in love."

Ginji said. "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT SHE'S A SKUNK GINJI?!?!?

DO REALLY WANT TO DIE?!?" Ban replied angrily as he struggles to get free.

"Uh….. Does your friend behave like this?" Ginji asked.

"Sometimes………." Both Buster and Babs replied.

After those hugging and some love rites, the three were inside Ban's car,

approaching to Fifi's house. "So let me get this: you guys were the best retrieval

team right?" Buster explained.

"And you guys came all the way from Tokyo? I guess we haven't seen

some tourist these days." Babs said.

"Well, we happened that were in the neighborhood. I didn't know this

place is strange." Ban said in grief.

"All the people here were very looney. You'll get used to it." Babs replied.

The group heard a rumbling sound that came from Ginji. "Sorry. We

haven't eaten yet." Ginji said.

*Sign* "Oh brother, what will I do to you anyway?" Ban said.

Then, the whole group found out that they were now in Acme Junkyard.

"Here we are Ms. La Fume." Ban said.

"Merci, my sweet champagne of love, I'll see you tomorrow Babs!" Fifi

said happily.

"See you tomorrow Fifi!" Babs said as she waved goodbye.

After they leaved Acme Junkyard, they arrived into the route to both

Buster and Bab's house. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Mido." Babs said.

"Yeah, do you guys needed to go on a hotel? You can stay at her rabbit

hole if you want." Buster said.

"Sorry, were not rabbits little guy, well, see you tomorrow." Ginji said.

The two guys leaved Buster and Babs behind. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow

Buster! Take care!" Babs said as she walked on her way.

"See you tomorrow." Buster said.

Act 2: The Mysterious Disk

The next day, Buster, Babs and Fifi were in the middle of the class session

with Bugs Bunny. The three listen to the mentor's teachings very well until Pepe

Le Pew immediately rushed in tired with a letter holding in his right hand. The

whole class, including Bugs himself was confused on the situation. "Eh, what's up

doc?" Bugs asked.

"Bugs, some personne wanted moi to give this lettre to you. Le personne

has châtain hair with bleu eyes." Pepe explained as he passed the letter to Bugs.

Bugs started to read the letter. "Let's see. Dear Principal: We wanted to

discuss you something after class. Please arrange a meeting inside your office

after class, From the Get Backers."

"So both Ban and Ginji was here a couple of minutes earlier." Babs said.

"So did you know him Babs?" Bugs asked.

"Of course Mr. Bugs, we met them yesterday right Buster?" Babs said.

"Right, we'll explain you about this later." Buster said.

After class, Ban and Ginji arrived at Acme Loo, Buster, Babs and Fifi

(including Bugs, Pepe and the Get Backers) were discussing inside Bugs Bunny's

office. "And that's how we met both Ban and Ginji yesterday." Babs said.

"Actually, were here for a retrieval mission. We were searching for a

disk." Ban said.

Ginji showed the photo of the item they needed to retrieve. "Hey. This

looks like an ordinary disk to us doc. So what's so special about it?" Bugs asked.

"It happened about three days ago in Tokyo. The two of us were enjoying

ourselves in the Honky Tonk Bar. It's pretty boring that we haven't had a retrieval

job for 2 weeks until:

'MAKUBEX?'

'Ban. Ginji. It's a long time we haven't seen each other. I have some favor

to ask.' MAKUBEX said.

'What kind of favor do you want us to do MAKUBEX?' Ginji asked.

'I wanted you to retrieve this diskette for me.' MAKUBEX said as he

shows the photo.

'It's the diskette. So what's so special about that?' Ban asked.

'This disk, contains the information for rebuilding the VOLTS. I made that

disk so when the time comes, the VOLTS can be reunited. But I don't want to

become a threat to the whole world anymore. So I wanted you two to find the disk

for me.' MAKUBEX said.

……we were shocked on what we heard from MAKUBEX in that time." Ban

trailed off in that point.

"So MAKUBEX wanted to en permanence disband le group right?" Fifi

said. "Right Fifi, he doesn't want to become a threat to the whole world, just like I

did years ago." Ginji said.

"Is there plus de in le story Mr. Mido?" Pepe asked. "Of course,

MAKUBEX said that the disk is in Acme Acres. But we can't pinpoint its present

location. There are some rumors that some criminal group wanted the disk for

themselves." Ban said.

"My goodness, so there are some other people who were interested on that

item." Babs said.

"You said you don't know where the diskette is right?" Bugs asked.

"Uh huh." Both Ban and Ginji replied.

"Hmmm…. There is only one person we can rely on." Bugs said.

"Then who's that person?" Ban said.

"Calamity Coyote." Buster replied seriously.

"Who's this person named 'Calamity'?" Ginji asked.

"Calamity Coyote is one of the students of Acme Loo. He was Buster's

friend, who sometimes a bit intentional on eating because he wanted to catch a

roadrunner named Little Beeper for dinner." Bugs explained.

"Of course, He can tell us where the disk is, except he's a bit creepy." Babs

said.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Buster said proudly.

"Well, it's all settled. We'll consult Calamity about this after school." Bugs

said.

"I got one more question for you Mr. Bugs and Mr. Le Pew." Ginji said

happily.

"What is it doc?" Bugs asked.

"We'll répondre it if you demander." Pepe said.

Ginji takes out an autograph book and a pen. "Can I get your autograph???

I'm really your biggest fan!!!" Ginji said happily.

The two were confused on Ginji's request. Ban however, is boiling with

anger until it reached into the limit of his temper. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR

THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ban angrily replied in a very loud voice and punched Ginji in the

kisser.

Ginji received a big lump because of his stupidity. "But Ban? Why did you

do that?" Ginji asked while sobbing.

"Listen. We don't have time for that!" Ban said.

Act 3: Undercover Idiots

After school, Ban, Bugs, Ginji Pepe and the three toonsters were inside

Calamity's house for some research about the disk. "Sure is a weird home right

Ban?" Ginji said.

"It sure does. It looks like it's straight from a spy movie, I guess." Ban

replied in confusion.

"Well for some reason, Calamity is more than a science wiz; he's also a

daily subscriber of the Acme Shopping Network. He orders some strange gadgets

to catch Little Beeper. But he fails everytime." Babs explained.

Then, Calamity and the others come out with some important news. "So

how is it Buster? Do you have any luck?" Babs asked.

"Actually, Calamity located the disk precisely." Buster replied.

"Le problem is; it's not in a bon lieu." Pepe said seriously.

"So where is it?" All of them asked in confusion.

Calamity rose up a sign saying: "The disk you've been looking for is in…

Montana's Mansion."

"What did you say?" Ban asked in confusion.

Calamity raised a sign again saying: "I can explain. Montana obtained the

disk in an underworld auction three years ago after the so called VOLTS have

been destroyed. The disk is sold for about $3,000,000,000."

"THREE BILLION DOLLARS!?!?!?" Both Ban and Ginji exclaimed.

"ISN'T HE THAT RICH?!?" Ban said.

"Yes, he's the richest kid in Acme Acres. He can buy anything because of

his greed." Buster said.

"This is getting really complicated. If he finds out the contents of the disk,

the world will be in custody." Ginji said seriously.

Calamity raised another sign saying: "It's not good going straight to

Monty's house straightforwardly. The guards there have been tightened, so you

must go there undercover."

"Undercover? So you mean we must disguise ourselves?" Ban asked.

"Correct my sweet champagne!" Fifi answered happily.

"Darn it! Well, it's settled, were going to Montana's Mansion undercover

at 4:50 PM." Ban said aloud.

Speaking of undercover, later, the team has arrived on Montana Max's

mansion. Ban and Ginji were dressed in Plumber uniforms and prepares

themselves for their undercover job. "Do we have to do this?" Ban said in anger.

"You should bear this one out doc. According to Calamity, these plumber

disguises won't fail." Bugs explained.

"Yeah, I really don't have the experience on cleaning and fixing toilets."

Ban said.

"It's for the sake of MAKUBEX. We need to retrieve it so he can't do

anymore threat." Ginji said seriously.

"So what role are we playing in this?" Buster asked.

"You will stay here and keep an eye on the surroundings. We don't want

any of you getting in our way." Ban replied.

"You're mean." Babs commented.

"Pardon me?!?" Ban replied.

Just then, Fifi, Calamity and Pepe were back with four strange objects in

their paws. "Sorry we're late." Pepe said as he catches his breath.

"We prendre a dur temps finding these inside Calamity's chambre. These

items are le ACME Super Spy Nano-phones and Nano-Speakers." Fifi said.

"Nano-Phones?" Buster said in confusion.

"And Nano-Speakers?" Ban said also in confusion.

Calamity raised a sign saying: "These items were used by some secret

agents and spies in some Spy Movies. I just obtained them in the Acme Shopping

Network for just $39.95."

"Great. So we can be connected to each other. Thanks Calamity!" Buster

said.

"So do you mean we have to use these?" Ginji asked.

"We have no choice. And we have to get ready too." Babs said seriously.

After a couple of minutes, the mission has started. Ban and Ginji were

entering Monty's Mansion just as planed. "Halt! Who are you?!?" A bodyguard

asked while pointing their guns to the two.

"Well…..were here to fix some of the bathrooms in this mansion you

see?" Ban said.

"We were called by the owner of the place in emergency. So will you

please let us through?" Ginji asked sincerely.

"I don't think so!" The other bodyguard said. "We don't allow some people

to come in unless you were called by Master Max! If I were you, you'll have to…"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?" Someone said in an ear-tearing voice.

"M….master Max, our apologies, these two men here was trespassing into

your mansion." The bodyguard said.

"You idiots, those mere were the ones I need! Let them in!" Montana

commanded.

"Yes sir!" The bodyguard replied. The guards let both Ban and Ginji inside

the mansion safely.

Ban's nano-speaker started to respond. "Ban, Ginji! Are you in?" Babs

said in the radio.

"Yep, were inside Montana's Mansion! Now to search for the disk, and

fast!" Ban replied.

Far from Montana's mansion, some group was surveying the area. "So the

disk is inside that mansion right?" A girl said.

"Correct. I can't believe that Montana bought that disk for about

$3,000,000,000. If we have that disk in our hands, we should be able to revive the

VOLTS." A young fox said intentionally.

Act 4: Monty's Greatest Nightmare

Ban and Ginji were inside the mansion's bathroom for some fixing. No

wonder why the spy job has to be so hard. "Damn, that spoiled brat! They made

us fix a broken sink! Now we have to fix the toilet." Ban said.

"But look on the bright side; we were able to sneak in the mansion safely."

Ginji said.

"Get Backers, what's the situation there?" Buster asked on the radio.

"No good, your friend here wanted us to fix some broken porcelain toilets

in here. So where did Montana kept his priceless treasures, including the disk?"

Ban asked.

"Well….. D'après Calamity's instincts, its intérieur the fifth plancher."

Pepe explained on the radio.

"But you must have to obtenir the authorization code premier." Fifi

continued on the radio.

"That was sudden. We'll convince the kid here to get it." Ban said.

"Ban, don't you know that there are many guards in this mansion? We will

be busted if we go to him recklessly." Ginji said.

"Eh, actually you will have a hard time dealing with the guards if you're

not carefull." Bugs responded on the radio.

"I'll just use the Evil Eye to that brat." Ban said.

"But how?" Ginji asked.

"Don't worry. We have a better plan. Trust us." Babs replied on the radio.

"I hope it works." Ban said.

That night, at Elmyra's house, Elmyra is finishing answering her science

homework. "There, it finished." Elmyra said happily. Then she heard her doorbell

ringing, she rushed on the door to see who it is. But when she opened it, she saw

no one except a letter on her doorstep. She picked it up and started reading it:

Dear Elmyra,

I'm actually arranged a dinner date with you. If you want, would you come

to my house, my dear Elmyra?

Sincerely yours,

Monty.

"Yahoo! I got a date with my Monty-Wanty! I have to dress up for the

date!" She said.

Outside, Buster is hiding in the bushes so he can't be seen by Elmyra.

"Darn! Babs really owes me big time. What is she thinking?!? Writing an

invitation letter to Elmyra would be disastrous." Buster said to himself.

"Buster Bunny! Calling Buster Bunny! Is the letter delivered to Elmyra?"

Babs said on the radio.

"Of course, but next time; don't do that again." Buster replied.

"Ok! Now go back to the mansion safely this time. Babs replied on the

radio.

"Sure thing." Buster said as he dashed back to the mansion.

On the other hand, two strange figures were standing on a branch of a tree.

The girl has green hair and wears a purple Chinese blouse with back pants. The

other is a manly skunk that has a bead necklace on his neck. "So the Get Backers

were now doing another retrieval job huh? That's a good prediction that you made

Himiko." The skunk spoke.

"Of course, this will be interesting." She said.

Back at the mansion, Montana is enjoying his meal on a big table alone.

One of his bodyguards came in to report. "Master Max, the whole mansion has no

peddlers or charity workers in sight." The bodyguard said.

"Good. I really despise those people, including that stupid rabbit!"

Montana said in anger.

"Sàsorry master. I'll go back on patrol with Arnold." The bodyguard said

as he leaves.

"Hmmà. There's something strange about those two workers." Montana

said to himself.

Outside, Bugs, Pepe and the toonsters were still monitoring the situation

outside. "Le situation is prendre no where." Pepe said.

"This is really getting us nowhere. I wonder if my plan worked." Babs

said.

"Hey? How's the situation there?" Ban asked in the radio.

"We were starting plan B. How's the situation inside?" Bugs asked.

"Well, we actually monitored the whole mansion from the inside." Ginji

said on the radio.

Buster arrives at the scene to report. "Well, she's coming this way. We

have to hide quickly!" Buster said drastically.

"I deviner celui-ci can be a lot intÚressant than I thought." Fifi said.

"Get ready to go inside the mansion." Babs said. The toons go into the

nearest bush they can find and sneaked inside the mansion undetected while Ban

and Ginji were in the lobby ready for the spotlight.

"Well, here they come. We have to hide right now." Ban said.

"Right!" Ginji said as the two of them went to a safe place.

Now, Elmyra arrived outside the mansion door. She started to ring the

doorbell a couple of times, this made Montana a bit irritated on the dining room.

"What the?!?" Montana said. He rushed into the door and he saw Ban and Ginji

blocking it.

"So you're Montana Max right?" Ban asked seriously as he stares at

Montana.

"Correct! Now get out of the way!!!!" He commanded.

"Sure, but I warned you; you're in big trouble." Ban warned.

Monty opened the door and he saw a shocking moment that he won't

forget. He saw countless Elmyras waiting for their so called "Boyfriend"

"Monty-Wanty, I knew you wanted to date me someday!!!" Elmyra said

as she hugged Monty.

"What, I didn't ask you for date you drippy little nerd!!!!!!" Montana said

angrily as he struggled. Then he saw the rest of the Elmyras rushing into Monty

himself and started to desperately hugged and kissed Montana. "NO!!!! LET ME

GOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"

"Did you have a good dream?" Ban asked.

"Huh?" Montana noticed that the countless Elmyras were gone, leaving

only one Elmyra who standing right beside Ginji.

"Are you okay Monty-Wanty? You don't look so good." Elmyra said.

"What happened, and why is she here?!?" Montana asked angrily.

"We invited her here Monty." Buster said.

Montana turned around and saw Buster, Babs, Fifi, Calamity, Pepe and

Bugs behind him. "What, you're here also you stupid rabbit!!!!!" Montana said in

grief and anger.

"The countless Elmyras you saw is only an illusion created by Ban." Ginji

said.

"My sweet champagne has le ability appel le 'Evil Eye'." Fifi said.

"When Ban stared at you, you were starting to have a bad dream." Babs

continued.

"And you didn't even notice it." Calamity said on the sign.

"But it's nice of you to invite me my Monty-Wanty." Elmyra said happily.

"Alright, I give up! If you just tell me what do you really want?!?"

Montana said desperately.

"Simple. We need the disk you obtained in the underground auction." Ban

said nicely.

"That disk belongs to a guy named MAKUBEX. If you give us the disk,

we won't tell the police that you were working on the underworld Monty." Buster

said.

"Okay, okay you stupid rabbit!!!! Just follow me please!!!!!!" Montana

said. The whole group followed Monty as they go to the vault room.

Act 5: A Sudden Turn of Events

Finally, the toons and the Get Backers arrived at the Vault Room. "So this

where you kept all of Monty's money, I bet that the disk is inside." Ban said.

"I guess so." Babs said said. Montana placed his hand on a strange

contraption. The strange contraption scanned Montana's fingerprints for

verification. Verification: Montana Max. You can now go inside the vault. Said

the computer, then the door started to open, revealing a sea of money, jewels and

priceless items inside.

"Just wait here. I'll get the disk for you." Montana said as he proceeds

further to his vault room.

"Incredible! With these treasures, you will be the richest person in the

world right?" Ginji said.

"I dÚsirer I had these all de ctÚ moi-mÛme." Fifi said.

"Give me a break." Ban replied.

Then, Monty arrived with the disk Ban and Ginji were looking for. "Here!

You can take the disk! Now will you please go!?!?" Montana begged while

holding into Ban's right leg.

"Alright, you don't have to get a bit over-active!" Ban said.

"Well, Je conjecture ce means it's a mission success." Pepe commented.

"I guess so. Now we'll have to go home and..."

"I don't think you can leave, Get Backers!"

The whole group heard someone's voice. They turned around to see two

people and a lot of thugs surrounding our heroes. "Eh, what's up doctress?" Bugs

asked while nibbling on his carrot.

"So, the famous Bugs Bunny and Pepe Le Pew were also here. I didn't

know you were fans of those toons Ban Mido." The lady said.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! You really think you can finish your mission, you're wrong

Get Backers!" The fox said seriously.

"Hey! Who are you guys anyway?" Babs asked seriously.

The lady takes out her weapon: A whip made of rose bushes. "My name is

Garlet Blaustein, also known as the 'Rose Lady'." The lady introduced herself.

"And I'm Alfirmi Laufina, the 'Mistress of Claws." The fox introduced

herself.

"I bet the two of you were from the Black Roses, am I right?" Ban said

seriously.

"Black Roses, what kind of name is that?" Buster said as he scratches his

head.

"Ban told me about this, the Black Roses is a kind of an underground

organization that made several crimes in the last 5 years." Ginji said.

"Toi mesquin they're like criminel?" Pepe asked.

"I guess so; they have a lot of criminal activities ranging from drug dealing

to assassination." Ginji continued.

"So they were like the gangsters I watched from some movies right?"

Montana said.

"Maybe, but they are a lot dangerous that the ones you saw." Ban said

seriously.

"Enough with the chit chat!" Alfirmi said.

"If you don't give us the diskette, we'll just have to FORCE ourselves to

get it!!!" Garlet said as she charges through.

Fifi then stands in the middle and prepares herself. "Hey, what are you

doing?!?" Bugs asked.

"Confiance moi my sweet champagne, everyone, prepare to s'Úvader." Fifi

said seriously.

"And don't oublier to couverture your noses." Pepe advised.

The whole group is confused. "Well, we have to follow what they say."

Ban said as he carries Monty into Ban's right arm while holding his nose with his

left hand. Ginji do the same except he's carrying Elmyra. Calamity and the rabbits

covered their noses too.

"What are they doing? It can't be! Garlet, don't do it! It's a trap!" Alfirmi

said.

But it's too late. Both Fifi and Pepe released their deadly scent to their so

called enemies. The cloud of foul scent is so thick; it created a big smokescreen

to confuse the enemy. "Now's our chance!" Ban said as they run to the nearest

window and escaped. Fifi and Pepe did the same.

As Garlet and Alfirmi endured the foul scent, they saw that our heroes

were now outside the mansion. "Nice maneuver! Those skunks used their foul gas

to create a smokescreen, how clever." Garlet said.

"Are you okay Garlet?" Alfirmi said as he helps her partner. "Yes. But we

got to get that disk! Everyone! Follow them!!!" Garlet commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" The thugs agreed.

The group was now outside the mansion. But their problems were not

solved yet. Calamity raised a sign saying: "Nice maneuver Fifi. You really put

your foul scent to good use."

"But those Black Roses agents were still persisting on getting that

diskette." Babs said.

"Hmm. How can we defeat those mondo mayhems?" Buster thinks of a

plan.

"Can I help Mr. Hipity Hop?" Elmyra asked.

"Sorry, I need to think alone." Buster replied.

"I only wanted to help!" Elmyra said.

"You can help later. But for now, this mission gets a lot complicated that I

thought." Ban said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ginji asked.

"Maybe you needed a little help." Someone said.

Ban saw Himiko and the strange "Skunk Hunk" standing on a tree branch.

Act 6: Battle Royale

"Himiko, so you're here for retrieval?" Ginji said.

"And who's that guy?" Buster asked. Himiko and the strange guy jumped

down from the tree to help Ban, Ginji and the Toons on their problem.

"Pardon me mademoiselle. Who are you anyway?" Pepe asked.

"And who's your partner doc?" Bugs asked.

"I want you to meet Himiko Kudo. She's called the 'Poison Lady'." Ginji

introduced.

"And who's the other guy there Himiko, your partner?" Ban asked.

"Yes. His name is Gareth Raussritter. He's rumored as the 'Master of the

Royal Beads'." Himiko said.

"I'm Gareth Raussritter, nice to meet you all." Gareth spoke.

Then, Buster and Babs notice that Fifi is in love again. But this time, she's

really desprate. "Gareth! It's vraiment tu! I didn't conna¯tre you've se faire so

beau." The skunkette said.

"Fifi La Fume? Is that you? Man, I didn't know you become soàmature."

Gareth said.

"Did you know each other?" Himiko said.

"Of course, I met her three years ago in France before I became a retriever.

She's actually my childhood friend until my parents decided to leave to Japan. I

got no choice but to leave. But when I heard that she's studying in America, I

decided to visit her someday so I became a retriever." Gareth explained.

"Well, well. It's really a good love story. But we got more problems to

chew!" Ban said as they notice they were surrounded again by the Black Roses

thugs including Garlet and Alfirmi.

"You got a lot of nerve to escape from us!" Alfirmi said.

"But this time, you won't escape." Garlet said.

"Oh boy, this could be a bit interesting to beat up!" Ginji said proudly.

"Do you like my ears better up or down while beating them up?" Babs

asked seriously.

"Maybe down will do." Himiko said.

Calamity raised a sign saying: "I really can't talk, but these thugs do tick

me of!!!"

"Make my day, you Black Roses!" Montana said seriously.

"Yeah, my Monty-Wanty will beat them up for me!" Elmyra said.

"I didn't say that you nerd!!!!" Montana replied.

"Maybe you can teach them a lesson Pepe." Bugs said.

"Sr I volont Bugs." Pepe said seriously.

"Sorry this reunion becomes a fighting match Fifi." Gareth apologized.

"It's approuver Gareth. I'm de d'partto to get f'ch with those anomalie." Fifi

said.

"Well, like they said, it's time to PARTY, Buster-style!!!!!!" The rabbit

declared!

"I'll give you a party you'll NEVER forget!!!! Kill them!!!" Garlet

commanded.

The thugs started to charge to our heroes. The battle begins, our heroes

started to beat them up one by one. Ban started to use his signature move named

"Snake Bite" to his unlucky victims. "You guys really needed a TIME OUT!!!!"

Ban said as he tossed some of the thugs into the nearest tree, knocking them down

in an instant.

Ginji on the other hand is using his electrical ability to his enemies. "It's

just like the good old days, but a bit better!!!!!!" Ginji said seriously. He

unleashed a big thunderbolt to his enemies. It hits it's victims with about 100,000

volts of electricity, causing some of them to burn into a crisp and knocking them

out.

"Ready, Pepe?" Fifi asked.

"PrÛt when tu are!" Pepe replied. The two skunks released their foul scent

to their unlucky victims again.

"Nice job you two! It's my turn!" Himiko said seriously. She draws out her

perfume bottle and started to scatter her sleeping perfume to her enemies. Some

of them collapsed because of Pepe and Fifi's deadly fumes while some fall asleep

because of Himiko's sleeping perfume (The three of them can make a good team,

isn't it?).

"Nice job Madame." Pepe said.

"Thanks." Himiko said.

Bugs on the other hand is being chassed by some thugs. He stopped on a

nearest tree. "Eh, you should look up." Bugs said, munching on a carrot while

standing in the safe zone.

The thugs saw a giant anvil above their heads. Calamity cut the rope and

the anvil crashed into the thugs, making them flat as paper while the wind carries

them away. Calamity then raised a sign saying: "You should defy the toon law

sometimes, you morons."

On the other hand, Buster is evading some of the enemy's bullets Matrix

Style. The thug then receives a powerful slap from Babs herself, knocking the

thug down. "Nice slap there Babs, you knock the big one down." Buster said.

"No problem. Buster, look out!!!" Babs warned.

A gigantic thug is trying to punch Buster right in the kisser. But he ended

up being punched in the face, causing the thug to collapse. "Buster, I thought you

were a goner." Babs said desperately.

"No problem." The blue rabbit replied.

"But how did you take him down without effort?" Babs asked.

Buster removed his left glove and started to shake it. Countless horseshoes

and a 50 Kg weight came out the glove. "See? It's and old toon trick! No worries."

Buster said as he put his glove back into his arms.

The pink rabbit started to embrace Buster in relief. "You made me

worried." Babs said while crying

Monty and Elmyra were being chased by the thugs endlessly. "Monty!

What are we going to do now?" Elmyra asked. "Okay! It's time to call the secret

weapon!" Montana said seriously.

He whistled a person he's closely familiar to. A white, muscular dog who's

wearing black shades appeared. "Arnold! You what to do?!? Teach them a

lesson!" Montana commanded.

He then charged into the thugs, knocking them out in the sky with no

problem whatsoever. "Nice tactic Monty-Wanty. Now we can relax on our date."

Elmyra said as she hugged Monty.

"Oh brother, how can I win to a girl anyway?" Montana said in grief.

Finally, Gareth is chanting some sultra while the thugs started to attack.

He then opens his eyes. "This is the Shiboru Style of Bead Mastering! The deadly

technique: Bead Storm!" Gareth said seriously. The bead in his necklace detaches

and grows into the size of a baseball.

"What the?!?" One of the thugs said.

"You won't be lucky, attack!" Gareth commanded the beads. The beads

started to hit some of the thugs at high speed until all of them were knocked out.

The beads returned into their normal sizes and attached together into a necklace

again. Gareth grabbed the necklace. "Everyone is knocked out. How's the

situation Ban?" Gareth asked.

"We just knocked out all of the Black Roses Thugs." Ban said.

"There are really just easy pickings except for the two ladies." Buster said.

The whole group was ready to fight Garlet and Alfirmi as they saw the

two were completely ready to attack. "How awful, you knocked out all of our best

troops. Now it's time to get serious." Alfirmi said seriously.

"We won't be easy to beat Gat Backers." Garlet said seriously too.

"I guess we outnumbered them. We can beat them up easily." Ginji said.

"No can do. You must watch over the young ones while I and Gareth fight

these two beauties alone." Ban said.

"You will Ûtre d'accord? Right?" Fifi asked.

"Don't worry Fifi, I'll be fine." Gareth said. Both Ban and Gareth were

ready to fight the Black Roses agents while Arnold, Bugs, Ginji, Himiko and Pepe

lead the toonster in the back of an old tree.

"I hope they will be okay." Bugs said.

"We should trust them. I know Ban would win." Ginji said.

"Don't worry Fifi, Gareth will be fine." Babs said.

"I hope so." Fifi said worried.

Final Act: The Farewell

"Let's get this battle started." Garlet said as she starts attacking.

Ban immidiaely dodged Garlet's attack. "Okay! It's my turn!" Ban said as

he's going to use the snake bite.

"Garlet!!!!" Alfirmi shouts as she dodges Gareth's attacks. Then she was

hit by Gareth's Bead Storm.

"Alfirmi!" Garlet gasped as she saw her partner being beaten, the two

thinked that they will lose the battle.

Then a miracle happened. A cell phone ringed in the start of the battle.

The two Black Roses Agents answered it. "This is Garlet Blaustein. What?!?

Darn!" She said on the cell phone.

"What is it Garlet?" Alfirmi asked as she recovered from the impact.

"The boss wants us to retreat. It's a direct order." Garlet replied.

"Oh no!" Alfirmi said. "I guess you were lucky this time Get Backers. But

next time, you'll be sorry." Garlet said as the two unleashed a smoke bomb.

Everyone went to the spot where Garlet and Alfirmi where until they saw

nothing. The two vanished into thin air.

"They escaped using a smoke bomb. What a dirty trick." Gareth said.

"But at least we have the disk. Isn't that right Mr. Mido?" Babs asked.

"Yep! And I guess our mission is a success." Ginji said.

"Well, We should get some shut eye now." Bugs commented.

The next morning, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Calamity

Coyote, Elmyra, Pepe Le Pew, Fifi La Fume and Monty were in the Acme Acres

Airport where the four retrievers were now leaving on a plane to Tokyo. "This is

where we say goodbye." Ban said.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, we finished our mission straight. I can't wait to eat

a good pizza at Honky Tonk." Ginji replied as he carries some luggage.

"You should visit us again mac. We will give you a much better tour on

Acme Acres if you like." Bugs said.

"We will." Himiko replied happily.

"I hope we will meet again Fifi. When that time comes, let's get married."

Gareth said encouragingly to Fifi, who was now crying.

"*Sniff* MoiàMoiàMoi going to miss you *Sniff*." Fifi said as she sheds

her tears.

"Don't worry Fifi. I know you will see him again." Buster said

encouragingly.

"Well, we should get going now. The flight to Japan will leave soon." Ban

said.

The Get Backers went to the departure area as their new friends said

goodbye. "Well, we got no more problems now. Except.." Babs said as she thinks.

"SCHOOL!!!" The Toonsters said in shock.

"Don't worry kiddos. I guess I have to cancel school today." Bugs said.

"Alright!! So who wants to go to Weenie Burgers?" Buster asked his

friends.

"Count me out! I'm gonna count my money Rabbit! But next time me met,

you're toast." Montana said as he leaves the airport first.

"Wait for me Monty-Wanty!!!" Elmyra followed.

"I guess the three of us will do. Let's go Babs." Buster said to his pink

"girlfriend".

"Yeah, will you come with us Mr. Bugs and Mr. Le Pew?" Babs asked the

two Looney Tunes.

"Sure. I really can't leave the three of you alone." Bugs replied.

The Tiny Toons and the Looney Tunes leaved the airport together. But

there are some questions unsolved, what was the true purpose of the Black Roses?

What fate Fifi and Gareth had in the future? Those questions will be answered

someday. As for now, they must think about the good times of today.

THE END?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

End notes: I hoped you enjoyed the story very well. As for me, I'll take it easy this time. If

you want some questions and comments, E-Mail me at . See

you next time!


End file.
